This invention relates to drapery hardware and more particularly to a drapery support system which enables quick and easy creation of various custom window drapery treatments and configurations.
Custom window drapery configurations and designs can enhance the appearance of windows, and custom window treatments have become very popular in recent years. Unfortunately, it is often necessary to use the services of professional designers to create custom window treatments and the cost of such services can be significant. Heretofore, the creation of custom window drapery treatments has required considerable skills and a great amount of time and effort.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide improved drapery hardware which enables the quick and easy creation and design of custom window drapery treatments.
Another object is to provide a drapery support system which will enable an individual to quickly and easily create custom window drapery treatments without the need for sewing.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an improved drapery support system which will enable an individual to quickly, easily and inexpensively create custom window drapery treatments without using the services of a professional designer.
Another object is to provide improved drapery support mounting brackets.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.